Believe
by uphill-battle
Summary: Follow Evie 'The Nightmare' Calaway as she navigates life and a career in the WWE. The Shield/OC
1. One

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

**This is a new story that I've had in my head for a while and I'm finally getting around the writing it. I'll be keeping some important stuff from the WWE's story lines but I'll be changing a lot of stuff to fit my OCs. I don't know which Shield member I'll be paring Evie with yet, so let me know what ya think!**

* * *

"This better be worth it." Seth grumbled from the backseat.

CM Punk smirked, looking in the rear view mirror. With a few days off and nothing better to do, the stable known as the Shield made their way with CM Punk towards his home in Chicago. Talk of an new wrestler joining the roster had the wheels in everyone's heads turning. When Punk offered, the three men quickly jumped at the opportunity to meet the wrestler the McMahon family had kept so hush-hush. Only a select few even knew the identity of the rookie. CM Punk being one of those people. The tattooed man struggled to hold in his excitement. Excitement not being an emotion he felt very often, he was surprised his friends hasn't called him out on it yet.

"So how do you even know who they're bringing up? Since when are you even in the McMahon's douchey little inner circle?" Seth pushed. The youngest of the Shield had been trying to pry information out of the older man for almost a week. Punk's strong poker face was really starting to come in handy.

"Don't worry about that." He was determined to stay tight lipped. His friend has requested privacy until their big debut in the company.

"You can't even tell us the guy's name?" Dean's voice was laced with annoyance. First hearing the news, he could've care less about someone new joining the roster. Probably just another John Cena type, he figured. Another wrestler in the company just meant someone else for the Shield to lay to waste. All of those thoughts were wiped away once CM Punk had mentioned knowing the latest addition. Although he didn't know it, Dean had immediately noticed the look that crossed Punk's face when talking about the new wrestler. It was a look the man didn't wear often. Happiness. Dean Ambrose knew things were about to get interesting.

Punk let out a humorless laugh. "You'll see."

Seth's brows furrowed. "You're not even going to give us a fucking hint?"

"Chill out, Seth." Roman spoke for the first time since they had gotten in the car. Roman Reigns wasn't a man of many words. In an interview he had once asked why he was so quiet and shrugged it off with "I speak when I have something important to say".

Although they had butted heads in the ring more than once, CM Punk respect the members of the Shield and they respected him.

"Don't get your fucking panties in a twist, Seth." Punk ribbed.

"I just don't get the big deal, man. Why is this such a big deal?" Seth pushed once again. Seth Rollins wasn't one to just drop something once it picked up his interest. He didn't like backing down. None of them did.

Punk was becoming annoyed. "Maybe I should just be a jerk and not fucking tell you until their debut." That shut Seth up.

Dean smirked, folding his hands behind his head. _This trip was a good decision_.

* * *

The superstars made their way through the crowded gymnasium, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. There was a comforting buzz that settled on the four of them. Indy matches gave off a feeling of home.

Dean's fingers twitched at his side before forming into fists. He felt the familiar itch from being near a ring, surrounded by a rowdy crowd. His days spent as Jon Moxley were far from forgotten. Hell, part of him was still meshed with the Mox. His lunatic side was only an extension of himself, after all. He struggled to keep himself from snapping more often that he actually spend being relaxed. The WWE wasn't like the independent circuit. He had to keep himself in check. An unhinged Dean Ambrose was the last thing the world needed.

Punk's voice snapped Dean back to reality. "I think they have an interview going on. Maybe we'll catch the end of it." He pushed the gymnasium doors open, revealing a hallway. "Over there." Punk pointed towards two women standing near the end of the hallway. Nearing the women, they realized the shorter of the two was being interviewed. Dean, Seth, and Roman shared the same confused look.

Seth's brows furrowed. "We're getting another diva?" While some of the diva's roster had some talent, some more than others, many of the superstars considered it laughable at best. It was rare to find anyone who thought of the divas matches as anything more than a way to kill some time. CM Punk seemed to find humor in Seth's question. "Don't let her hear you say that."

The three men tried to subtly scope out their newest co-worker. Her hair was different than what any of them had ever seen. She had tattoos, she was pale, she was dressed in nothing but black.

"So," the blonde started, "you've been signed to the WWE. You're going to be a diva. How does it feel?"

The girl with the half black, half green hair sighed. "No. I don't want to hear the word diva. Diva makes me think of some prissy, vain models prancing around talking about how many carbs they're trying to avoid eating. Who I am in that ring, it's not a gimmick. It's not a front I put on to entertain. Who I am in that ring is me. I've fought tooth and fucking nail my whole life and I damn sure didn't do it just to become some diva. I'm a wrestler and I'm going to be one of the best **wrestlers** the WWE universe has ever seen. Mark my words."


	2. Two

_I was four when I watched my first wrestling match. The Undertaker versus Bret Hart. I was hooked and there was no going back after that. While kids I knew were terrified of the Undertaker, I was intrigued. His presence, the look on people's faces whenever his music hit, was something I envied. In my eyes he was a superhero. At a young age I understood what it was like to be misunderstood and that's how I felt the world saw him. Simply misunderstood. _

_My first foster home was great. Sandra, Louis, and Trey Paulsen were the picture perfect family who welcomed me with open arms. Louis Paulsen had been a wrestling fan from an early age, passing it along to his own son. Trey was four years older than me but more than happy to teach me everything there was to know about the sport that would quickly take over my life. _

_I nearly two years living peacefully in the Paulsen home, until the night it was stripped from me. I was young but when the babysitter got that call, the pitied glance she sent my way, I knew. They were gone, the only family I had ever known had been killed in a car accident, and I was going to be shipped off._

_Being in the system wasn't that bad if you were lucky, but my luck had run out. I was six when I learned how scary the world really could be. I learned what places in a house were best for hiding when your foster parent was on a drunken rampage. I learned how to stop bleeding, get rid of swelling, and cover bruises. I learned how to survive. _

* * *

Evie stood in the gorilla position, rolling her neck from side to side. Her music, Slipknot's Duality, hits. "Here goes nothing." The girl whispers, putting on her game face.

_I push my fingers into my eyes..._

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache..._

_But it's made of all the things I have to take..._

_Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside..._

_If the pain goes on..._

_AAAAHHHHHHHH._

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed_

_I've waited as my time's elapsed_

_Now, all I do is live with so much hate_

_I've wished for this, I've bitched at that_

_I've left behind this little fact:_

_You cannot kill what you did not create_

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" John "Bradshaw" Layfield exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"It looks to me, OH IT IS, IT'S THE UNDERTAKER'S DAUGHTER. IT'S EVIE CALAWAY!" Jerry "the King" Lawler breaks out into a smile.

JBL huffed. "What the hell is she doing here? She's ruining Orton's match!"

Randy Orton was just about to finish off Kane with his famous RKO when he heard the unfamiliar music hit. He turns his attention to the stranger, who has now made her way to the ring and is standing on the top rope. In almost a blink of an eye Evie jumps off the top rope, delivering a dropkick to the legendary Viper.

"OH MY GOD, DID YOU SEE THAT? EVIE CALAWAY HAS TAKEN OUT THE VIPER, RANDY ORTON. KANE IS GOING FOR THE COVER. 1, 2, 3, KANE WINS, KANE WINS!" Jerry Lawler shouts. The bell rings and Evie sends a smirk towards Kane before making her way back up the ramp and disappearing.

* * *

Evie drags her bags into the lobby of the hotel. The adrenaline from her debut had wiped out of all her energy yet she was still inwardly buzzing. When Triple H and Stephanie had approached her with the idea of a feud with Randy Orton she laughed in their faces, thinking they were kidding.

_Evie's palms were sweating slightly as she sat outside the office of Triple H. Since signing with the WWE no plans for a story line had been made for the young wrestler and she was getting anxious. _

_"They will see you now, ma'am." The blonde secretary smiled, opening the door to the office._

_Evie stood, smoothing out her jeans, and made her way into the office. The COO, Triple H, and his wife sat behind a large desk in the middle of the room. _

_"Ah, Evie. Thank you for coming in." Stephanie smiled. "Sit down, please." Evie nodded and sat on the chair on the opposite side of the desk. _

_"You're probably wondering why we called you in." Triple H said, more a statement than a question. "Well we think it's time you debut. We already have a story line for you."_

_Shock washed over the girl's features. "Really? What is it?" She pressed. This was big. Bigger than big. _

_"Well, Evie, we want you to feud with Randy Orton." Evie burst into laughter, but quickly reeled herself back in when she noted the serious expression on her bosses faces._

_"Wait, you're not kidding?" She asked, confused._

_Triple H's face was stern. "No. We want you to feud with Randy. We think it'll be good for the both of you. He's a top heel, and we're looking at you being a face. We think it'll be good for business." _

* * *

Glancing around the lobby, Evie spotted a familiar face sitting with the group known as The Shield. Waltzing over, Evie cleared her throat. "Phillip." She smiled.

CM Punk smirked. "Evelyn."

"Hey!" Evie scolded, smacking the man's tattooed arm. "Don't call me that."

He laughed. "Well don't call me Phillip, you brat."

Unknowing to Evie, the three men sat watching the display between the two. They hadn't missed the little interruption of Randy Orton's match caused by the newbie. The newest member of the roster was interesting and they planned to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

**I feel like Evie's life story is really interesting so I'll be trying to fill y'all in on that as much as possible. **

**I also still haven't decided who Evie's love interest or interests (he he he) are going to be! I'd love some input on who y'all would like to see her with.**

**Thank you to everyone who's commented so far! I appreciate it and I love seeing feedback. It really does make me want to write more.**


End file.
